


A Quick Melodie

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multi, m to be safe, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: You have a secret that is about to be revealed to your two Mandalorian lovers, Din and Paz.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	A Quick Melodie

Din and Paz's partner was getting weaker by the day. She would not allow the child to heal her. She knew him doing so would take years off of his own life. Though he knew what she was, always gently touching her legs as if he were waiting for something. So, she suffered in silence. The two Mandalorians she had accepted as lovers were easily fooled into thinking she was just exhausted.

The charade she put on was convincing until she began wheezing and patches of dry skin appeared on her face. It was easy to keep her body covered but her face? Not so much.

She never told him what she was. Outside, she appeared human so he never questioned it. Not many people knew of the Melodie species. With a fish tail from the waist down, human from the waist up, full blooded Melodies stayed underwater on their home moon. This one was only half, being able to stay out of the salty ocean water for long periods of time.

Being with the Mandalorian, she may have been out of her element for too long. There weren't many of her kind left so she never told him what she was. Din knew there was something she wasn't telling them but he could feel she was afraid when the subject was brought up. So, he didn't force any answers out of her. Though the answers came to him eventually when she came to him for help.

She was gasping and wheezing violently when she struggled to approach him as he spoke to the armorer, "S-salt... Water..."

"Salt water?" Din asked, confused.

The child whined at his adopted mother's condition. The little one had grown attached to her and had been sensing her health issue for a while now.

"N-need... Salt water... Sea... Water..."

The armorer watched her struggle before looking to Din. Paz, who stood against the wall, looked the woman up and down.

"You're out of luck, cyar'ika. There are no oceans on this planet."

"Take her to the washrooms. Fill the largest tub with water." The armorer walked to one of the cabinets on the far side of the room and opened it, pulling out a bottle of sea salt, "Put this in the water and help her inside."

"Ah... Alright?"

"Trust me." The armorer had never given him reason not to trust her, even when her requests were odd, "Make sure she is fully submerged."

Din nodded, picking the woman up and nodding for Paz to grab the child. It wasn't out of the ordinary for the two to see her naked but she had kept her body covered when she began to dry out. Paz reached out and touched her leg, feeling the heat through his gloves.

Filling the tub, Din gave Paz the bottle of sea salt to pour into the water. The child whined, his ears falling to show his sadness at his adopted mother being in pain.

She was placed in the water with Din holding her face out of the water.

"She said fully submerged."

"Paz, she won't be able to breathe."

Din gasped when she pushed him away and submerged herself completely. Mouth open in a pained scream, Din started to reach in and pull her out until a hand fell over his shoulder.

The armorer came into view, "Do not touch her. This is normal for her kind."

Both his eyes widened behind his helmet, Paz having the same reaction by his side. The sound of her bones cracking and muscles ripping then regrowing made them both cringe.

"Cyar'ika..." Paz looked from the woman to the armorer, "What's happening to her?"

"This is normal for her kind to turn."

"Her kind?" Paz asked.

Din huffed, "What is she?"

"She is of the Melodie species. Very rare and hard to find." The armorer turned to watch the two men beside her.

Din and Paz watched as she stilled in the water with a tail instead of legs. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked up at the two Mandalorians then to the child, lifting her head out of the water long enough for the child to reach out and touch her on the tip of her nose. Her smile revealed sharp teeth which caused Paz to reach for his weapon. She jumped back underwater and curled up in a ball to make herself smaller.

"You didn't think we needed to know about this?!" Paz appeared to be furious, "When were you going to tell us about this?!"

The armorer sighed at his reaction, "Her kind is even more rare than the child you are carrying in your arms. Most hunt them, others do worse. She is only half, wanting to live a normal human life. Can you blame her for such a thing?"

Not caring that he was getting his clothes wet, Din reached into the water, gently hushing her when he touched her hair. She was crying and he couldn't stand it when she was upset. The larger Mandalorian was hesitant when he did the same, reaching into the water to touch her hip as he usually did to calm her.

"I apologize, cyar'ika. I'm just hurt that you wouldn't trust us enough to know about this." Paz spoke, knowing she could hear him from her spot underwater. Din chuckled, catching Paz's attention, "What's so funny?"

"I want to make a comment but I'm not entirely sure how to word it."

"If it's a comment about her needing to be wet, I'm going to have to ask you to just.... Not make the comment..."

**Author's Note:**

> Bet ya didn't know there were mermaids in Star Wars. Melodie, look it up but I did change it a bit to make it a Siren crossover. This was just a real quick thing I did. Female reader, no name was given to her for this reason.


End file.
